


One Loss, One Win

by Chrisii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amputation, F/M, Fever, Filler, First Chapters, what happened, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisii/pseuds/Chrisii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those were the words that Shanks thought when he rescued the 7 year old Luffy from the sea-king. One Shot on when Shanks lost his arm, because It doesn't tell what happened when they swam back, except for the fact that Shank arm was amputated. Disclaimer - I don t own One Piece, they belong to Oda!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Loss, One Win

**Author's Note:**

> Random Snippet.  
> Disclaimer - I don't own One Piece sadly 3

When Shanks saw that bandit run away with Luffy, he was furious. People could mess with him all they wanted, he would just laugh it off, but nobody messes with his friends. When he saw that bandit take the kid out to the sea on a boat, he mentally sighed. Looks like Luffy wasn`t so discreet on the fact that he ate a devil fruit.

When the sea king made an appearance, Shanks clearly heard the gasps of shock from the people behind him. He couldn`t think. He didn`t want to think what would happen if someone didn`t help Luffy soon. The kid couldn`t swim, even if he wanted too, and even if he could the sea king looked hungry. His decision made Shanks thrust the cape in Ben`s hands and jumped head first in the water, swimming as fast as he could to Luffy , who by now was flailing madly in the deadly water. When the sea king made to eat them both, The red-head lashed out his Haki at the same time he swung an arm over his head, and the sea king went back under water. He hugged the small boy to his chest just as Luffy cried out about his arm, before he swam back to the shore, noticing that Benn and the village doctor, as well as his own doctor were already on the sandy beach. However, the blood loss as well as the job of hauling the kid all the way to the docks was taking its toll on the pirate captain, and Benn could clearly see that as he walked until he was knee deep in the water and lifted Shanks` arm so that it rested around his shoulders as he supported his captain next to the two doctors. When he got about half way up the sand he set his captain down, kneeling down next to him as the red head sagged against him. Benn panicked a little and leaned back a little, then looked down to his captain, who was by now passed out against his chest. His legs were spread out in front of him as the docs worked together to try and stop the bleeding before they moved him as Luffy shrieked in the background and was held back by Lucky-Roo from going next to Shanks. However Benn waved his hand to let Luffy through. The kid raced next to his mentor and climbed on his lap, gently fisting the white shirt. The first mate felt the red hair tickle his neck as the captain stirred a little, and then half opened his eyes at Luffy, smiling a small smile when he saw that the kid was physically fine.

"Don`t cry Luffy, I`ll be fine," Shanks said, before passing out again.  
"No don`t die!" Luffy yelled, fisting the shirt again as he bawled his eyes out.   
"Luffy let him go, they`re going to take care of him now, he`ll be okay," Benn gently said, prying the child off Shanks as Leon, the crew`s doctor and Tom, the village doctor, carried Shanks to the spare room in the bar, which wasn`t very far.

* * *

 

It was well over three hours when the doctors had come out of the room, and they looked tired. They were barely out of the room before they were bombarded with questions from both the crew as well as villagers. They calmly explained that Shanks would be fine, if his fever went down during the night. After waiting for the audience to quieten down again, Leon calmly explained that a fever was not a thing that was going to stop their captain, and to show a little faith in him, before Luffy ran in between his legs and through the crack in the door.  Tom made to stop him, but the sneaky kid went past him as well, only to stop next to the bed at the sight of Shanks. Benn had entered as well, and took in the appearance of his captain. His cheeks had a red hue very like his hair, and the tiny beads of sweat that decorated his head and neck glowed in the dim lamp-light, and Benn could clearly hear the fevered man muttering under his breath every now and then. The place where his left arm used to be was now empty, and Leon spotted him staring at it and gently explained that they had had to amputate the rest of the limb, before an infection set in. Luffy wouldn`t move from the room even when everybody told him that he had to leave. He just went to the corner and sat on a plush chair where he immediately fell asleep. Benn couldn`t help the chuckle as he heard the tell tale snores and scooped up the small child, whose tears had left a track down his cheeks. He sat down himself and put Luffy on his lap, his head resting on Benn`s chest. Both doctors spared a glance and just went on with their work, knowing it would be in vain to try and send them out, as the duo would just stay. True to their word, when the doctors entered the room the next morning, Benn and Luffy were both asleep on the chair, and both Leon and Tom grinned as they saw just how much the pirate captain was loved, before tending to said man. His fever had gone down during the night, but he had yet to wake up.

It was around midday when Shanks finally woke up. He was aware of a not so comfortable weight on his stomach, which after feeling with his hands noticed it was Luffy`s head. Someone was calling his name, and after opening his eyes slowly, he realised it was Benn and gave him a small smile, which his first mate easily returned, then turned it into a grin as he saw Shanks unconsciously pet Luffy`s head. The red head brought up his arm and removed the cloth on his head with a confusing glance at it, before Benn offered him a glass of water, which he gratefully took before Benn explained what happened while he was unconscious. Shanks listened and didn`t say anything, just looked at Luffy`s sleeping face, before said kid stirred and shot up, almost tumbling off the bed in his haste.

"Luffy Calm down!" Benn chided, grabbing the collar of Luffy`s shirt.  
"I can`t calm down!" Luffy yelled back.  
"You can`t be a pirate if you can`t calm down," Shanks laughed and Luffy turned to him.  
"SHANKS!!!!" He yelled, before jumping from Benn`s hand and throwing his tiny, chubby hands around his mentor`s neck.   
"Calm down Luffy, I`m fine," Shanks said with a small chuckle as he felt the droplets of water on his neck.    
"But your arm..."  
"Is worth nothing next to you," Shanks finished with a serious voice, before pulling Luffy back so he was looking in his eyes.   
"But..."  
"But listen Luffy, I`m fine, my arm or your life, I would choose your life in a heartbeat, and I don`t regret it, so don`t cry okay?" Shanks asked, then couldn`t help but add a joke. "You`ll never be a pirate like that,"  
"Oh Yes I`ll be! I`ll be better than you! You`ll see!" Luffy took the bait to easily.  
"You`re awake!" Leon and Tom breathed from the doorway, before pushing their way next to the bed, where Luffy was still sitting on Shanks` lap.  
"How are you feeling?" Leon asked.  
"Like I just had an arm eaten by a sea-king," Shanks responded bluntly with a hint of a smirk already on his lips.  
"Don`t joke around!!" Makino, who had just entered the room with a tray chided as she lightly slapped Shanks on the head.  
"Makino! No hitting a sick man," Shanks pouted.  
"Don`t joke around for five minutes then," Makino said, laughing despite of herself.  
"No promises," Shanks said, and then winced when Tom rewrapped his shoulder.  
"Idiot," Makino said, ruffling his hair, which resulted in some stray strands to find themselves in front of his eyes.  
"You look funny with your hair like that," Luffy bluntly stated, causing the whole room, including Shanks to erupt in laughter.

* * *

 

It was two weeks later that Shanks was allowed out of bed, and the whole crew were partying, even though the doctors had pleaded with Shanks not to drink. They were at the bar when one of the crew started singing, causing everyone to join in with him. The party continued all night, and even Makino had joined in the fun after Shanks begged her to party with them instead of acting as their waitress. They were dancing together when someone bumped into Makino from behind and caused her to slam into Shanks` chest. Shanks stumbled back onto a table due to the fact he couldn`t lash out an arm to hold on to something, and was soon laying on his back on it, with Makino laying on his chest. Luffy had to just break the moment.

"Just kiss already!!!!" he yelled.  
"KISS KISS KISS!!!" The crew chanted and Shanks shrugged before locking lips with the bartender, who kissed him back just as eagerly.

What started as a simple kiss soon turned into a very long kiss, which had even Benn smiling when they finally broke free.   
"That was...." Makino started.  
"Awesome," Shanks concluded with a small chuckle, which Makino felt vibrate through his chest.   
"Yeah..." Makino said, before sliding off of him and letting the pirate captain slip down from the table himself.

They left the village another 2 weeks later, when Shanks was finally given the go ahead by both doctors, who had fussed all over him when they found him alone in a room, which was rare as he would always be with Benn, Luffy or Makino. Luffy was sad to see them go, but cheered up a little when Shanks gave him his straw hat.

"I`ll become a great pirate, I`ll gather my own crew, and then I`ll beat you!" He promised Shanks.   
"Sure Luffy, when you beat me, you give me back my hat, deal?" Shanks said.  
"Deal!" Luffy said with a grin, hugging Shanks again before the Red Hair Pirates left the village once again.

Luffy was true to his word, he gathered a great and powerful crew, and Shanks was very happy when he saw the bounty that Luffy had on his head, along with the extraordinary power his crew contained, and as predicted, told his crew to throw a party in Luffy`s success.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, sorry haven't posted in a while ;-;  
> I have better stories, this was nothing but a mere plot bunny ;3


End file.
